Wen Tian
Wen Tian (問天 Wèn Tiān), a human-dragon hybrid, is the main male protagonist in The Holy Pearl. History Background Wen Tian is the son of Cang Long, King of the Dragons and the former Princess of Shu Country. His father left his mother right after he was born, leaving only the key to the Dragon Tomb in Wen Tian's body. Wen Tian and his mother lived in a small village under a mountain of Shu, but they was shunned for him being the fruit of the union between a human and a demon. When Wen Tian reached 7 years old, his mother was accused to be a demon, therefore captured and burnt alive right before his eyes. From then on, his desire has been to take the Demon-Subduing Vase to become stronger in order to be accepted by both humans and demons and exist in the Three Realms. Love and Semi-death 20 years prior to the series, Wen Tian knew the Demon-Subduing Vase resided in Nan Yue's forbidden area, the ancient tomb. He tried to steal it, but was chased after by Xian Yue for 3 days and 3 nights. Somehow, they fell in love and vowed to spend their lives together, hidden from the world. However, both were tricked by Shi You Ming, a demon infatuated with Xian Yue; Xian Yue died due to her fatal wound and overuse of her power while Wen Tian was sealed and imprisoned in the ancient tomb. Awakening and the Quest to find the Holy Pearls Two decades later, Ding Yao, Xian Yue's reincarnation who came from the future, woke him up and subsequently freed him from his imprisonment. He intially mistook her for Xian Yue, confronted her about her betrayal and even tried to kill her. However, after knowing the truth and seeing that the Demon-Subduing Vase had been broken, Wen Tian agreed to help Ding Yao on her quest to collect all 12 holy pearls, also in order to find out who had been the mastermind behind the demise of Xian Yue and him. Appearances Personality Wen Tian, being in the prime of his life, is a brash and hot headed male with little understanding of female feelings and thoughts. Xian Yue and his love ran so deep that Yian Yue's reincarnation also has the same deep love for him as well. He at first was very confused with his feelings for them both, after hearing about Shi You Ming's plans 20 years ago that broke him and Xian Yue up. He eventually found out that although Xian Yue and Ding Yao may be the same person with the same soul, he now loves the lively, active and smiling Ding Yao who constantly argues with him. He doesn't know how to show his love to Ding Yao but in the most crucial of times his powers will increase massively to save Ding Yao and prevent her from being hurt. Because of his stubborn nature that also clashes with Ding Yao's firm and determined personality, they both will argue alot. Although he constantly is annoyed with Ding Yao and doesn't know how to show his love and is very prideful in showing his love, he once lit up the whole tomb with candles to please Ding Yao as he heard that she wanted a romantic candle lit dinner. Powers and Abilities *Supernatural Powers *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Three-Pronged Spear Relationships Ding Yao Xian Yue Cang Long Wen Tian's Motheris the late da gi si of Shu Kingdom. Wu Dao Mu Lian Rong Di Mo Yin Shi You Ming Comparison Wen Tian is a character based on Inuyasha, a character from Rumiko Takahashi's work with the same name, Inuyasha. Similarities * They're both half-demons and were discriminated by virtually everyone. * They're both portrayed as brash, reckless, and stubborn. * Both never met their fathers and witnessed their mothers die. * Both are orphans. * Both fell in love with a priestess (Xian Yue and Kikyo). * Both tried to steal a mystical item that'll grant their wish. * Both were sealed for more than a decade (20 years for Wen Tian and 50 for inuyasha). * Both were released from their seal by a modern-era character and later developed feelings for them (Ding Yao and Kagome). * The true source of their powers come out when they see that the one they love is hurt. Differences * The information regarding their mother's deaths. * Wen Tian appears to be content being a hybrid (being the bridge of union between humans ans demons), whereas Inuyasha wanted to become a full-fledged demon (to become stronger and eliminate his half-demon weaknesses). * Unlike Inuyasha, Wen Tian doesn't wear an item that "subjugates" him. Trivia *His name, Wen Tian, can be literally translated as "asking the heaven". *At the beginning of the series, Ding Yao referred to herself as Xiaolongnu (小龍女 Xiaolongnü), a character created by Jin Yong and said that she hadn't found her Yang Guo yet. Her friend, Lily, teased her and told her someday she would find her own dragon (a pun on her nickname – Xiaolongnu literally means Little Dragon Maiden) and have a litter of dragons with him. Concidentally (or not?), Ding Yao fell in love with Wen Tian, a half-dragon and even got pregnant with his child. Category:Characters